


Vigilant

by That_Stressed_Kid



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shit goes down, Tsundere Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Stressed_Kid/pseuds/That_Stressed_Kid
Summary: Something dark is coming, but what? Thomas had so many changes happening in his life, he never knew how negatively it could effect him. Or his sides...Also posted on Fanfiction.net under my account PikachuNerdGirl
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Duceit, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logicality, Prinxiety
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. The Feeling

Inky blackness. Falling but floating? Not quite breathing, but also breathing so hard, your chest would ache with a painful stabbing. Deep brown orbs fling open, sweat clinging to his pale skin, his patched jacket seeming a bit too uncomfortable to wear now. Virgil came out of the haze he was in, just now realizing he was breathing terribly fast.

"What..? What was that..?" He choked out in between breaths.

It was like a nightmare, but also… he felt like he'd lived through that feeling before. Yes, he would have anxiety attacks, but this was different… This was… Darker. Suddenly, a harsh knocking came from his door, jolting him out of his deep thoughts, "Oh, come on, Dark Knight, breakfast is ready!" Roman teased through the door, always the clever one, huh?

Virgil sat up, "Uh… Y-Yeah, I'll be right out!" He forced through a scratchy throat, he seriously needed a warm drink or something. He surveyed his surrounding area. Purple walls, soft bed covered in sweat currently, messy floors - much like his state of mind. He was in his room, it must've been morning. When did he even fall asleep…? He couldn't recall, and he didn't know whether to take that as a good or bad sign. He managed to push himself out of bed, he should _probably_ shower after getting something in his system to digest. A groan left his thin, pale lips, showers always seemed to take a lot out of him. He stretched, all of his bones seeming to pop, "Ah, much better…" He sighed, slightly styling the mop that was his hair.

After he looked at least presentable, he went to his door, turning the knob and opening the door. It squeaked in protest, seemingly wanting him to stay in bed, which made him chuckle slightly. The anxious trait took in a breath of air, smelling an aroma of blueberry, which made his mouth instantly water. Patton made the best pancakes, and nobody would ever change his mind about that. Ever. He started towards the 'common room' of Thomas' mind, where they shared evenings together when some crisis wasn't happening in the hosts' life. Eggshell walls covered his line of sight, before he walked near where they usually ate. A wooden, long table filled the 'dining room', with cute but extravagant chairs rested near the table. In those chairs sat the other facets of Thomas' personality, Logic, Morality, and worse of all… The darned Prince, who grinned _handsomely_ at him. He shook his head at the thought. Ew. In the middle of the wooden table sat pancakes - blueberry - sausages, and maple syrup.

Technically, they didn't need to eat, but it seemed to be a great comfort to all of them. It kept them feeling whole, feeling human. Logan's eyes traveled to the dark and stormy side, and as they did, he gave a slight wave. "Good morning, Virgil, how are you today?" He asked crisp and calmly. Virgil shrugged, "Other than a weird dream, alright so far," he had to admit. Patton ran over and engulfed him in a hug, "Mornin', kiddo! I hope you like breakfast! I know you love my pancakes!" He giggled, releasing him from his imprisonment that was the hug.

He didn't like all the cutesy nicknames Patton gave him, but… Sometimes they grew on him, and he wasn't one to upset the dad side. "Thanks, Pat, I appreciate it," he gave the slightest of smiles, which was always enough to satisfy Patton. Roman patted the seat next to him, "Come on, short, dark, and adorable, tell Prince Roman what that dream was about, hm?" Virgil groaned, sometimes he hated his nicknames. And by sometimes, he meant most of the time. But… He did take his offer and sat next to him, "Shut it, Roman," he joked, huffing.

This made Roman raise a brow in concern. "No, really, what was the dream about…? You seem… Off," his _perfect_ brows furrowed in concern.

Virgil shook his head, "No, no.. I-I'm fine. Promise."

_**Oh, how wrong he was…** _


	2. The Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad dreams... Or are they even dreams at this point..?

The rest of the day went on as normal, breakfast was pleasant, he took a life draining shower (or it seemed like it), and he had a small movie night with the sides. Everything was completely normal… Until it wasn’t…

He kept having this weird feeling… Like something was wrong… Maybe he was just being para-, too  _ vigilant…  _ Yeah, that had to be it, he got like that sometimes. He decided to go to his room for some alone time, until his arm was grabbed, making Virgil spin around, ready to throw a punch.

“Whoa, whoa, not the money maker!” 

Virgil instantly relaxed, seeing the arrogant prince instead of someone else trying to harm him. He dropped his fist, lowering his guard a bit.

“Sorry, Roman… Just too in my head today, I guess, heh,” Virgil sighed, running a pale hand through his purple tinted hair. 

Again, Roman’s  _ magnificent  _ face looked concerned for the anxious trait before him, “Virgil… Are you really sure you’re okay..? I’ve been worried about you recently…” 

This made Virgils’ cheeks change to a tint of pink… For  _ no particular reason  _ of course! Why would there be a reason?! Virgil stood up a bit straighter, looking into the Prince’s  _ chocolate  _ orbs of  _ wonder _ . He shook his head slightly, where were all these thoughts coming from? What the hell? The former dark side looked to the light side, a tiny smile forced upon his lips.

“Roman… To be honest, I don’t know what’s going on… But it can’t be that bad, I just feel weird. It’s probably because of all the change happening recently,” he tried to reassure Roman. 

The Princely side nodded slightly, still looking concerned, “Okay… I believe you… But if something is troubling you, don’t be afraid to let me know, okay, Hot Topic?” He gave a small  _ adorable  _ grin. To this, Virgil just nodded, chuckling slightly at the nickname, “Yeah, got it… Thanks, Roman.” 

This only slightly reassured the Prince, he had a really bad feeling something not so good was coming their way. Either way, he had to put faith into the other side, so he ruffled his damp hair. He must’ve just showered… With this, he went to his room, Virgil still remaining in his mind. 

Virgil opened the door to the dark room that he called home, and entered. The room seemed to envelope the smaller male, making him feel slightly at ease. Sometimes he thought back to when the other sides joined him to reassure him that… He was a part of their family… And everything was okay, and it felt… Right. And then other times when he thought about the other sides… The Dark Sides… And everything suddenly felt wrong. This family, who he had become… He wondered if he hurt the Dark Sides when he had left… Hopefully not, but… Deceit did seem peeved at him, maybe he should talk to him soon.. 

With a sigh, he plopped down on his bed covered in a black comforter. Maybe listening to music would clear his clogged thoughts, it at least usually helped. He picked up his earbuds that lay on the floor. Maybe he should clean soon, too… Or maybe that could wait, he was already drained from the shower today. He pulled out his iPhone and plugged in the SkullCandy headphones, and put them on his head. After endlessly looking for the right song, he played it and set his phone down. Music filled his ears, and his mind was at ease. 

At some point, his eyes had drifted shut, and he had begun to fall asleep. He didn’t remember when this was, but he had been pretty worn and torn from the day. A dream started to materialize before him. Virgil heard a crying, it sounded like a male voice. Where was it coming from? All around him was darkness. He tried moving, it was like walking through molasses, he could barely move. He started making out a figure moving towards him. It seemed to be his height, and the crying seemed to be coming from it as well. 

“Why have you left me, Virgil..?” It sounded male, and his voice sounded like it was choking on something. “We could’ve been so… Good together…”

Virgil tried to speak, but couldn’t, his throat felt it was being choked. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t… Help. The figure came closer, and it looked like… No… No, that couldn’t be… The figure opened his eyes to reveal pitch black orbs. 

A scream erupted from Virgil as he shot awake, panting like he hadn’t had a breath of air in days. He glanced over at a mirror in his room, and he could’ve sworn for a  _ second _ his eyes were pitch black. 

His door flew open with a very concerned looking Patton, “What’s wrong?! What happened?! I heard you scream!” He cried, going over and hugging Virgil. 

Virgil took his earbuds out, “I-It was just a nightmare, Pat… Sorry to scare you.” 

Patton looked up with tears filling his caring, worried orbs, “Are you sure..? You sounded so… Scared…”

Well, he wasn’t wrong, but he wasn’t about to worry Patton about that, “I’m sure, Pat… Thank you, though..” 

He didn’t notice the other two light sides in his doorway, also looking very concerned for their small, dark friend. After what seemed like forever, he eventually reassured Patton. It took him forever to usher them out of the doorway, though, and to convince Roman to put his freaking sword away. When they were gone, he sat on his bed, now sure who it was in his dream.. This wasn’t a good sign at all, and he  _ really  _ didn’t know how this would affect Thomas… Damn.


	3. The Day Has Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the day. The day of the wedding, and a million thoughts are going through Thomas' head.

Today was pretty significant. It was the day Thomas had been _dreading_. It was the day of the call back - er, or the wedding. Logan was walking him through how to tie his necktie, since he didn’t completely understand it. And if he was honest, he was only half listening. Thomas could tell Virgil was trying not to say anything, but he was hoping he would say something. It’d make him feel better, at least. He’d have a reason to feel the way he’s feeling, instead of just feeling this way because it was the true way he felt. He could have someone to blame for feeling this way.  
No… He shouldn’t think that way… He should be happy… Be happy that two of his friends were getting officially united on this very day, and he was invited to be a part of it… He should be soaring for them, so happy… But he wasn’t, he felt miserable. He felt like he was losing something incredible today. Which, he kinda was, but he really didn’t want to think about it. He’d rather do anything than dwell on that fact.

“Er… You aren’t listening, are you, Thomas?” Logan chimed, interrupting his corrupted thoughts.

Thomas turned to face him, “Huh? I mean, uh, y-yeah! Of course I was, Logan!” He _lied_.

“Then what was I just talking about?” He sighed, cocking his head slightly.

“Eh, tying a Winchester knot..? Because I don’t normally wear ties..?” Thomas said, not at all confident.

“No, I was talking about how originally Superman didn’t fly, and you had no reaction, so I assumed you weren’t listening. In which I was correct… What seems to be on your mind? The call back..?” The stagnant side questioned, showing a dab of concern.

Thomas gave a curt sigh, “I’d rather not think about it, please. It only makes me feel worse, and I’d rather not be a bummer at the wedding..”

Logan nodded, and just finished helping Thomas with his tie. Once finished, he sunk back down into the mindscape, and Thomas finished readying himself for this **dreadful** day. He shook that thought from his mind. No, not dreadful… Happy. Lively. Beautiful. With a groan, he left his apartment, hoping for the best.

***

Well… The wedding didn’t go quite as planned, and Thomas felt worse than before he had left. He called upon Roman and Patton, and had a very unpleasant musical number with them. This was just the beginning of the new video for his followers, and it was already going downhill. How could this get any worse? Oh, he wished he didn’t ask that question, because it did. They started talking about him basically giving up his life for others, and then the dreaded trolley question… This day was getting worse and worse, and his mental health followed.

  
The other two sides, however, were oblivious to this fact. And then Logan chimed in, Thomas knew Logan always had the best of intentions, but this wasn’t a good time… And where the frick was Virgil..? He could really use his insight… Anything but this. Patton was only trying to keep things light, but things were slowly derailing, much like the trolley… He almost couldn’t take it… And that’s when Patton turned into a bullfrog… And Logan seemed to be swapped with Deceit. When did that even happen? Things just kept swirling more and more, and he felt like he was going to start having a manic episode.

  
That’s when everything hit its breaking point, and they were back at the apartment… And everything seemed slightly better, and Thomas could think a little clearer. As he listened to Deceit, it seemed… Like he was right, and he wanted to give him a chance… Because he was vulnerable enough to reveal his name, and that took a leap of faith to do. Thomas put some trust in him… And that set Roman off. Roman hated that.

  
To be fair, Roman kept being told to dislike Deceit from the beginning, Roman was willing to look at him in a different way in the beginning. The others were the ones who changed his way of thinking, and now they were changing their mind again. This was… So confusing. So exhausting. He couldn’t do this, so he left. That’s when things felt more off than ever… But Thomas was still willing to give _Janus_ a chance. Roman would come around, right..?

No, not at first, at least. Things were gonna spiral, but Thomas had no idea of that. Thomas could have never guessed what followed next. And it wasn’t entirely Janus’ fault, either. It was a mixture of things, and he could never have guessed all these events would affect any of the sides the way they were about to.

**Yes, that’s it. Come to me, my sweet~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've decided I might start uploading every Sunday, since I have the day off then, and it also gives me time in the week to write extra chapters as well! Thank you for supporting this fic!


End file.
